


Just Us

by RockiinRobynTweet



Category: Hazbin Hotel
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuddling, F/M, Hugs, I'm not good as tags, Secret Santa, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockiinRobynTweet/pseuds/RockiinRobynTweet
Summary: Hey guys! Here's a little short story for a secret Santa for the wonderful Charlastor Trashbin Server. This gift is for @LeaHopeArt who is an awesome person! And Lea I hope you like this I tried my best! And I hope you and your family have a fun Christmas!
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Kudos: 26





	Just Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's a little short story for a secret Santa for the wonderful Charlastor Trashbin Server. This gift is for @LeaHopeArt who is an awesome person! And Lea I hope you like this I tried my best! And I hope you and your family have a fun Christmas!

The air was filled with the aroma of hot chocolate and nutmeg. The house was silent, saved by the crackling of the fireplace. It was a snowy night, which was rare for New Orleans, so it truly was a Christmas miracle. Tomorrow was Christmas day and finally, Charlie could open up the presents that Alastor got here.

She would go on and on about what she wanted, and little did she know Alastor was determined to get her everything. Just seeing her light up when she would mention a dress, a pretty necklace, or something as little as a new make-up kit. Even though Alastor swore that she was perfect the way she was. 

Alastor walked into the living room with two mugs of hot chocolate (at Charlie’s request) he sat down next to her as he placed down the drinks and hugged her close while he kissed her head. 

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart. I hope you’re enjoying yourself.” Alastor chimed while he held her close. 

“I couldn’t be better Al. I’m just happy that I’m here with you..” She said in a soft tone. 

Alastor smiled down toward her. This is exactly the life he wanted. Just the two of them all alone, relaxing, and nothing to worry about. He couldn’t be happier. This was perfect for she was in his arms, the radio playing, the crackling of the fireplace. 

They sat together in silence for a little, just enjoying themselves in each other's presence. Then a song started playing on the radio. It was silent, but Alastor’s smile grew as he grinned ear to ear. 

He got up and danced over to the radio. Charlie let out a quiet chuckle. 

“What are you doing?” She asked while chuckling.

Alastor turned up the radio, revealing a lively but soft tune. He then turned around with an arched brow and smirk. “Why darling, I’m dancing. Care to join?” He asked while moving his hips and feet. His curls bouncing playfully. 

Charlie let out another chuckle once more while she stood up. She dramatically placed her hand on her chest with a smirk while she let out a “fancy” voice. “Don’t mind if I do”

Alastor chuckled while he grabbed her hands and they started two-stepping around the room, holding each other close and laughing. Alastor started singing along while holding Charlie as close as he could. Both having an affectionate smile upon their faces. 

They were now swaying back and forth even though the music had stopped. After another few minutes, Alastor stopped and hugged her. Charlie gladly hugged him back, squeezing him a little as she did.

“I love you, Charlotte.”

Charlie started blushing while she closed her eyes and still held him close. “I love you to Alastor.”   
  


After a short while, they pulled away from each other and kissed each other softly. Alastor’s hands went to go through her golden locks. While Charlies stayed at his chest, gripping his shirt softly. After their kiss, Alastor tucked away a golden strand behind her ear. 

“Now sweetheart, how about we get some sleep? I can’t wait to see you open the gifts I got you.”

Charlie quickly gave him a peck on the cheek and excitedly chuckled. “Okay!”

She then ran down the hallway leading to their bedroom to quickly got into bed. Alastor started waking to follow her. That’s what he adored about her, how she was always excited to do anything even if it was as little as going to sleep because in her words…

“Tomorrow is full of distinct possibilities! You could get a new friend, get a gift, or do something you’ve never experienced!”

She was always so positive and would always bring happiness to someone's day. And that’s what he loved most about her. Before he knew it, he saw her pop up in their doorway with a beaming smile. 

“Come on, Alastor! You’re so slow.” She said by slowing down her words. 

Alastor chuckled while he started walking slower. “I’m going as fast as I can love.” 

Charlie stepped out in the hallway and threw out her arms. “No, you’re not!”

Alastor let out another laugh as he started walking normally and finally made it to their room. Finally, they both lay down and started drifting to sleep awaiting the morning. 

Charlie excitedly shot up once she woke up. She excitedly tapped Al’s shoulder. “Alastor, wake up! Let’s go open up our gifts!”

Alastor tiredly got up and put on his glasses. “Coffee first then…” He yawned. “Then presents darling.” 

Charlie got up and quickly went into the kitchen and started making coffee. While she did that, Alastor tiredly got up and started fixing his curls that were basically everywhere. He tied up his robe and went over to the kitchen where Charlie gave him his coffee. He kissed her on the cheek, thanking her as they went to the living room. 

Finally, they began opening their gifts, and each gift ended with multiple thank you’s and hugs. Then lastly there were two more presents. One for Charlie and one for Alastor. Alastor grabbed the gift for Charlie and smiled. It was a medium rectangle shape gift, and he gladly gave it to her.

“Now you’ve been talking about wanting this for a long time and I finally got enough money to afford it... I hope you like it, sweetheart.” 

Charlie gladly opened up the gift and immediately covered her mouth. “Alastor…” She immediately placed down the gift and ran up to Alastor, hugging him tightly. “Thank you so much!”

Alastor hugged her back and smiled softly. “I know how much you wanted that hotel love so I saved up and bought the property for you so here it is I hope you like it”

Charlie pulled away with a few tears running down her cheeks with a smile. “Like it? Alastor I love it, thank you so, so much.”

He wiped away his tears using his thumb and gave her a small kiss. “You’re welcome.”

Charlie then quickly grabbed his gift with a few tears still running down her face and gave him his gift. “So it’s not as good as yours, but you’ve been talking about going to the new club and so I got some tickets that were on sale.”

Alastor opened the gift and pulled out the two tickets that were lined with golf and had the club's name on them. He then looked at the date and saw it was issued for today. “Oh, darling, are we going today?”

Charlie excitedly squealed. “Yeah, so let’s get dressed and go! We don’t want to be late.”

Alastor happily got up and hugged her and went to get dressed. A short while later, the two were finally ready to go out. Alastor had a suit on with a jacket to keep him warm. While Charlie wore a red dress and covered herself in a long black trench coat with some gloves.

They finally made their way and happily hooked arms and started walking. On the way, they started small talk about the snow. Charlie happily exclaimed that back in New York she would get a lot of snow and when she moved here, it rarely snowed, so she was happy to finally see it again. Alastor then explained that since it never snowed here, it made him uncomfortable in a way and he didn’t really like it. Charlie frowned upon hearing that and was about to do something, but they finally made it to the club. 

Once they walked in, they saw some friends and started catching up. Soon the music started playing and Charlie and Alastor soon took over the dance floor. Their dancing and singing caught everyone's attention and everyone watched them. But they didn’t mind all they cared about was being in each other’s arms. 

Finally, the last song of the day came on and Charlie and Alastor gladly started slow dancing to the song. Holding each other closely, ignoring everything but each other. They were happily gazing into each other's eyes with loving smiles. Holding hands gently but firmly and moving in sync. Finally, Alastor slowly spun her and dipped her, kissing her as he did so. This was the perfect day and he wouldn’t change a thing. He slowly brought her back up and thanked her for the amazing day they had. Charlie said you’re welcome and kissed him once more and the two started walking back home. 

As they started walking back, it was nice and quiet, but then Charlie had a smirk appear on her face. And stopped walking next to Alastor. Alastor turned around with an arched brow as to why she stopped walking with him. Charlie gave no answer and bent over to grab some snow. 

Alastor started backing up with a curious smile. “Charlotte?”

She finally formed a snowball and slowly stood up. And with a serious tone, she spoke. “Alastor, I’m sorry for the sad childhood you had without snow.”

Alastor laughed. “Charlie, it was perfectly fine.”

Charlie shook her head and got in a throwing stance. "No Alastor. It’s sad because you never got into a snowball fight. So here I am to change it.”

Alastor stepped back. “Charlie, don’t you dare.”

Charlie’s smirk grew, and in a serious tone, she spoke. “Run.” She then threw the snowball as hard as she could at him. Which unfortunately hit him in the chest.

“Oh, ho sweetheart, that was a mistake.” He picked up some snow and made a poor snowball with jagged edges and threw it at her, which hit his arm. Charlie laughed and made some more and started hurdling them at him. 

After a few more throws, Charlie finally admitted her defeat. She had lost the snowball fight. Alastor cheered in victory with a gigantic smile. “Ha, victory is mine! What is my prize?”

Charlie shrugged and went up to him, and with a half smile and an uncertain tone she spoke. “A kiss?”

Alastor thought for a second, then shrugged. “I would’ve liked money but I guess a kiss will do..”

Charlie placed her hands on his chest and pushed herself away. “What is that supposed to mean, mister?”

“Sweetheart don’t worry, I was only playing.” 

Charlie shook her head and turned around, arms crossed. “Nope. You lost your chance.”

Alastor rolled his eyes and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. And kissed her neck. “How about now?”

“Nope.”

He then turned her in his arms and kissed her hand, never breaking eye contact, then slowly rose once more. “Please, darling..?”

“Fine.” She said while she rolled her eyes.

Alastor then gladly kissed her once more. “Thank you for this amazing night love.”

“You’re welcome,  _ darling _ .” She said with a smirk.

Alastor's face immediately heated up while Charlie chuckled. “You’re so cute” 

“Heh.. Cute…” He said with a half smile and a side glance while his cheeks and ears were still red.

Charlie then pinched his cheeks and gave him a butterfly kiss on his nose. “Merry Christmas, Alastor.”

“Merry Christmas, Charlie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! Stay safe!


End file.
